my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Smoke
Page belongs to Boss182. DO NOT edit without permission. Big Smoke is a strong pro hero and the leader of the EHF. Backstory When Big Smoke was young he always got into fights to help friends and protect others. This didn't change once his quirk manifested but instead got stronger. He was accepted into a great hero school and was top of the class. Once he became a pro many believed he would become number 1, but before that could happen he disappeared. Hiding in the shadows he fought to protect and after All-Might's fall he created the Elite Hero Force (EHF) to protect against huge threats. They became the hero Trump Card. And once again Big smoke was in the spotlight once again. Appearance Big Smoke wears a big jacket that is always unzipped. He has a long scar across his face. He is very muscular and has grayish-white hair. He almost always is smoking a cigar or two. Personality Smoke is always serious and is very stern. Most people at first glance think he's a villain due to his hostile attitude and threatening build. He doesn't get surprised very often but if he is he smiles, laughs, then congratulates the person who surprised him. He cares about all his teammates and innocents that he is near. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Big Smoke is very strong and durable. He can punch a hole concrete without even trying. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Big Smoke is very fast for being so big. Fast enough to catch a bullet out of midair at point blank. '''Enhanced Investigation: '''Smoke is very smart and good at putting things together. If there is even the slightest bit of evidence he can usually solve the case. Quirk Big Smoke's quirk is Plume (プルーム Purūmu) this quirk allows Big Smoke to turn his entire body into smoke and can control the smoke at will. Smoke can also turn the smoke solid to grab people. Strategies * '''Plume Gatling: '''Big Smoke fires multiple fast moving balls of smoke which have double the impact of a normal punch. * '''Smoke Snag: '''Smoke turns his arms into smoke to restrain any opponent with ease. * '''Plume Rocket: Smoke turns his legs into smoke to boost and fly in the air. * '''Smoke Cyclone: '''Smoke turns his body into a spiraling cyclone of smoke to trap and attack enemies. * '''Plume Pillar: '''Big Smoke spirals around the target and traps them in a pillar of smoke. Equipment * '''Cigars: '''Big Smoke smokes these to relax and keep calm. He also uses them for an extra boost to his quirk. * '''The Rod: '''The rod is a three tip trident in which the middle tip is much longer than the other two (looks like a sword more than a trident), it has a rubber handle for extra grip, and each tip of the trident is covered in a special material that when it hits an enemy is temporarily removes the victims quirk. Stats Trivia * He doesn't remember Grim from his school days. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users